Optoelectronic receivers are an essential component of contemporary optical communications systems and a variety of types have been developed and deployed. Of these types, optoelectronic receivers which employ avalanche photo detector (APD) technologies generally exhibit high sensitivity but poor power-handling capabilities. Optoelectronic receivers which employ pin photo detector technologies typically require an optical pre-amplifier or electronic amplifier to boost input signal levels which unfortunately generates noise and signal delays.